Vous avez reçu un message
by Evananinas
Summary: L'équipe poste une annonce personnelle sur un site de rencontre pour Emily et Hotch. Qui, sans le savoir commence à s'échanger des messages… Traduit de la fiction de TigerLily888, "You've got an e-mail". (M au chapitre 12)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, j'ai choisi de traduire l'un de mes premier coup de cœur sur le site, "You've got an e-mail", écrit par TigerLily888, qui est juste l'un de mes auteurs favoris, parce que pour l'instant je ne me sens pas encore capable de publier mes propres histoires… J'espère que la traduction sera bonne et surtout que je n'ai pas oublié trop de fautes d'orthographe. Et bien sûr que l'histoire vous plaira. **

[ _Note de TigerLily888 : Salut tout le monde, voici ma nouvelle fic. Je vais essayer de faire les chapitres assez court et pointu. Et ça va être gai - du moins c'est le plan! J'espère que ma muse coopérera. Ce sera très probablement torride, je sais, vous êtes surpris pas vrai? * Grand sourire *_

_Disclamer: Je ne possède aucun de ces caractères, et aucune infraction n'est prévue._ ]

**Chapitre 1**

BRRP BRRP.

Emily prit son portable. Quand elle vu l'écran, elle grimaça et pressa ignorer. Après avoir placé le téléphone sur la table, elle a pris sa bière et en bu deux gorgées avant d'émettre un profond soupir.

JJ regardait les mimiques de son amie, d'un air amusé. «Bon, alors qui s'était?" Elle dû parler assez fort pour rivaliser avec la voix Keith Urban qui hurler à travers les haut-parleurs du bar bondé.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir." A l'air de JJ, elle a réitéra, "Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir… Bon ok, disons juste que pour notre premier rendez-vous, il a suggéré que nous essayons de danser. Vraiment, la danse, moi?! "

JJ sourit, prenant une gorgée de sa bière. "Hé, ça aurait pu être amusant."

"Oui, c'est possible." JJ pouvait distinguer son ton sarcastique, même sur de la musique forte et la conversation autour d'eux. Emily a poursuivi: «Tu sais, quand je plaisantais lorsque tu étais enceinte d'Henry, que je disais que Will était le dernier donneur viable? Je plaisantais, mais maintenant je suis complètement convaincu qu'il n'y a plus d'hommes viables."

"Eh bien, il y a les trois là-bas." JJ inclina sa tête vers leurs coéquipiers. Dave, Derek et Reid été entrain de jouer aux fléchettes quelque mètres plus loin.

"Tu veux dire timide, grincheux et vicieux?" Emily lui jeta un regard "_es-tu-sérieuse_".

JJ s'étouffa avec sa bière. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est hilarant. Très bien, nous avons besoin d'un plan de jeu. Un vrai. Ton horloge biologique tourne."

"Je me sens beaucoup plus détendu maintenant que tu la dis. Pas de pression du tout." Emily roula des yeux.

A ce moment, Penelope arriva à leur table, trois boissons colorées à la main. "C'est parti les filles!"

"Pen, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Emily prit la boisson bleu vif. "Non, en fait, ne me dis pas, je préfère ne pas le savoir."

"Pas besoin de se tracasser, ma belle, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que c'est le remède ga-ran-tie pour réduire tes inhibitions et introduire un sentiment de bien-être dont nous avons tous grand besoin en ce moment." Pénélope s'assit son verre et prit une gorgée de son cocktail rose vif. «D'accord, JJ t'a dit ce que nous avons décidé de faire?"

"Non, qu'avez-vous décidé de faire?"

JJ et Penelope échangèrent un sourire, sous le regard soupçonneux d'Emily. "Que penses-tu de l'idée de mettre une petite annonce sur un site de rencontres?"

"Quoi?! Mettre une annonce sur un site de rencontres?! Non ! Impossible!" Emily avait l'air horrifié.

"Em! Allez, donne-leur une chance", dit Penelope d'un ton mielleux. «Écoutes, tu n'as rien à perdre. Il y a une offre spéciale pour le moment sur "Two Hearts". L'enregistrement est gratuit et donc les résultats viendront avec. J'ai vérifié la bonne foi du site. Tu n'es même pas obligé de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. JJ et moi, on présélectionnera les prétendants potentiels pour toi. "

"Non, vraiment, la pensée de… juste ... je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça." Emily avala la fin de son cocktail bleu.

Ce fut au tour de JJ d'essayer de persuader son amie. "Em, tu n'as même pas le temps de rencontrer des mecs avec notre travail. Je pense que c'est effectivement une très bonne manière de trouver la perle rare. Et avec Penelope comme arme secrète, tu n'as pas même pas à te soucier de savoirs si l'homme est un tueur en série ou déviants sexuels. Ce sera complètement sûr et anonyme, tu n'es même pas obligé de mettre une photo. Alors qu'en dis-tu? "

Emily fronça le nez. «C'est totalement a contre cœur, mais bon. Mais c'est seulement parce que je vous fais confiance. Et je veux voir l'annonce avant qu'elle ne soit affichée."

Penelope applaudi bruyamment. "Tu ne seras pas déçu, chérie, je te le promets! JJ et moi allons travailler sur l'annonce cette nuit et elle sera prête demain."

JJ regarda la brune grimacer. «Je suis a peu prêt sure que je regrette déjà." Mais à ça surprise, JJ, vu le visage d'Emily s'illuminer l'instant d'après. "Mais, si on le fait, n'exclue pas tous les déviants sexuels, ok? Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'excitation dans ma vie sexuelle."

[ _Bon, alors s'il vous plaît faites-moi savoir si vous avez apprécié que je sache si je dois travailler pour poster le prochain chapitre. Prochainement il y aura une conversation entre les hommes, à propos de Hotch, bien sûr!_ ]

**Bien, j'espère que j'ai réussi à bien traduire, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, (les notes entre "[…]" au début et à la fin des chapitres sont les notes de l'auteur, je voulais les traduire aussi… je ne sais pas si cela sert vraiment à grand-chose mais ça permet un lien. **

**N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un commentaire, je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir ;).**

**Ps : Dites-moi si je continue à traduire ou si cela ne sert pas a grand chose... Si je continue j'essayerai de publier toutes les semaines. Merci d'avance... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé de pas avoir posté plus tôt, je suis en terminal donc j'ai pas mal de devoirs, mais voilà le second chapitre ;)**

**Chapitre 2**

"Reid, tu n'as pas demandé à Hotch de se joindre à nous?" Dit Derek lançant une fléchette sur la cible. La frappant en plein centre. Il jubilait en tournant sur lui-même, ce qui attira l'attention d'une señorita aux yeux sombres et sexy. C'était son jour de chance. Il la fixa, et fit un sourire auquel elle répondu.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas vu faire un clin d'œil à l'agent Mendoza." Dave avait l'air totalement résigné.

"Quoi? Elle est du bureau? Et merde», murmura-t-Derek. "Je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous depuis plus d'une semaine."

"Ouais, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une relation durable, les longues périodes de sécheresse que tu rencontres vont probablement entrainer le ratatinèrent et la chute de tes bijoux de famille." répondu Dave sèchement. Il prit son verre et but une gorgée de son whisky.

"En parlant de périodes de sécheresse, as-tu demandé à Hotch, Reid?" demanda à nouveau Derek.

"Oh oui, il a dit qu'il devait rentrer à la maison pour voir Jack." Reid a été examina le la pointe dans sa main. "Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ces fléchettes sont équilibrées."

"C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que tu es derrière avec un millier de points." Dit Derek en roulant des yeux.

"Quel est le lien entre périodes de sécheresse, et Hotch?" dit Reid en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek supprima l'envie de rouler des yeux à nouveau. "T'es-tu rendez compte que Hotch n'a pas eu un seul rendez-vous depuis qu'Haley l'a quitté. Ce n'est pas comme si ça c'était passé il y a deux ans et demi. Grosse période de sécheresse donc, on peut même parler de Sahara."

"Eh bien, en fait, le dessert du Sahara n'est pas le désert le plus aride, le désert d'Atacama au Chili a le plus faible taux de précipitation, moins de 1,5 centimètres par an et ..."

"Merci, Reid," L'interrompit Derek. "D'après moi, nous devrions faire quelque chose pour l'aider. "

«Quoi? Comme l'organisation d'un rendez-vous pour lui? Je pense vraiment que Hotch va accepter ça." Dit Dave avec son ton habituellement sarcastique.

"Allez, mec, aide ton ami. Et non, je pensais plutôt en termes de lui trouver quelqu'un qui serait son« âme soeur »." dit-il en faisant les signes des guillemets avec ses doigts quand il dit les deux derniers mots.

"Quoi?" Reid avait l'air confus. «Comment pourrions-nous faire?"

«Les sites de rencontres, Reid. Nous pouvons les chercher sur Google et puis, quand on trouve le bon site, on poste une annonce pour Hotch."

«Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ça, Morgan." Reid avait l'air bien mais mal à l'aise, à défaut d'un meilleur mot.

«Très bien, tu n'as pas à t'impliqué. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas en mesure de trouver une annonce accrocheuse, de toute façon." Derek se tourna vers Dave. "Juste un mot à dire, Rossi, allez-vous m'aider?"

Dave soupira, et prit une autre gorgée de son whisky. " Eh bien, faisons-le. Au moins peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir pour lui un peu de soulagement dont il a bien besoin."

"Euh ..."

Dave et Derek eurent un haussement de sourcils, dans l'incrédulité, quand ils le virent lever la main.

«Et de quel soulagement tu parles ?!" demanda Reid avec hésitation.

"Sexe, Reid," les deux autres hommes répondirent en même temps.

"Oh". Reid avait vraiment l'air bizarre maintenant.

"Totalement sans manquer de respect à Hotch, avec un peu de bon temps, il pourrait sourire plus. Je suis presque sûre que ses muscles faciaux ont totalement oublié comment on fait. Bref, revenons en a nos moutons, que pensez-vous que nous devrions mettre dans l'annonce? " Derek se dirigea vers la cible des fléchettes.

"Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un bourreau de travail ..." Dave a commença.

«Ou qu'il fronce les sourcils, tout le temps." Renchérit Reid. "Et qu'il a l'air vraiment effrayant la plupart du temps."

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Hé, il m'intimide, d'accord?" Reid a ajouta sur la défensive. "Et je suis assez un grand pour l'admettre."

Derek se mordit les lèvres. "Faut-il dire qu'il travaille pour le bureau? Certaine femmes pourrait trouverez ça existant qu'il ait une arme."

"Peut-être les femmes qui t'intéresse, Morgan. Mais je suis sûr qu'aucune de mes ex-femmes n'a révélé que le cadre de mon travail."

"Ouais, et c'est probablement là que tu as foiré, Rossi." Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner son coéquipier.

«Je pense que nous devrions dire dès le départ que c'est un père célibataire. Jack est une partie importante de sa vie et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il sera en mesure de se cacher si les choses deviennent sérieuses." Dit Reid pensif.

"Bon point, Reid. Peut-être que tu seras utile après tout." Derek lui lança un regard approbateur. «Je vais chercher du papier pour que nous puissions noter quelques truc."

"Et puis tout ce que nous avons à faire est de caser la nouvelle à Hotch et j'espère qu'il ne nous battra pas à mort" murmura Dave alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur table.

Derek sourit. "Hé, peut-être que nous pouvons parler de matraque et des menottes pour pimenter la partie sur ses préférences sexuelles."

" La tout de suite, les gars… euh, je me sens de nouveau mal à l'aise…" Couina Reid.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, vu que j'ai eu un peut de temps se soire pour finir la traduction je vous met la suite tout de suite ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Six jours plus tard ...

"Enfin l'heure du déjeuner." Emily s'assit à la table dans la salle de pause, retirera le couvercle de son récipient micro-ondes, révélant une pile de légumes grillés.

"Ooh, qu'est-ce que tu as là?" Dirent Pen et JJ regarda avec envie son déjeuner chaud entouré d'un nuage de vapeur.

«C'est des légumes, des aubergines grillées, poivrons rouges, champignons, potiron et fromage haloumi sur le dessus. J'en ai apporté beaucoup, tu en veux un peu?" Emily a poussé le récipient vers les filles.

«C'est tellement bon. Un million de fois mieux que mon sandwich aux œufs." Pen ferma les yeux, mâchant lentement. "Je veux dire, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais Kevin n'est pas chef cuisinier, bon il me fait mes déjeuner..."

"Aww, c'est gentil," taquiner Emily.

"Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait, mais toi, ma douce, tu as eu comme un succès important sur ton profil, en dépit du manque de photo."

Emily avait l'air dubitatif. "Vraiment? Il y a beaucoup de desperados à DC?"

"Desperados, perdants, des idiots, tu l'as dit. Mais, n'es pas peur, ma douce, j'ai ici une liste des meilleurs parti et JJ et moi l'avons réduit à trois prétendants potentiels pour ta main."

"Trois des mille? Wow, ça doit avoir un été un enfer, d'un lot de paillettes vous avez trouvé seulement trois grains." Emily ne se sentait pas vraiment confiante. Vraiment, quelle sorte de gens auraient recours à des annonces personnelles pour trouver un partenaire potentiel? Ok, elle était l'un d'eux. Ça montre juste comment sa vie amoureuse était pathétique.

"Allez, tu as dit que tu nous donné une chance sur ce coup-là. Et croie-nous, ces trois hommes ont l'air vraiment prometteur. Et si ils ne te conviennent pas, très bien, nous pourrons passer à d'autres." JJ attendu que Pen remette une copie a Emily. "Pen, tu veux lire le premier?"

«Bon, prétendant potentiel n°1, qui dispose de 84 pour cent de compatibilité avec toi c'est un homme de 39 ans ex jouer de football semi-pro, financièrement stable, aime les longues conversations au coin du feu et les chiens. Il dit ici qu'il a eu suffisamment d'expérience et qu'il est prêt à s'installer et à s'engager avec la bonne personne et surtout, qu'il cherche une dame élégante qui -. "

Emily leva la main. "Pas besoin de continuer PG, j'ai l'image. Il est chargé, a probablement un genou en miette pour ne pas dire paralysé, a couché avec quelques centaines de femmes et veut maintenant en trouver une qui va s'engager avec lui. Candidat suivant s'il vous plaît. "

Pen regarda Emily, la bouche ouverte. "Oh, quoi? Tu ne peux pas l'abattre si vite. Regarde, il y a même une photo, il est mignon!"

Emily prit une bouchée de son repas et jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'homme aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés sur la photo. «Oui, certainement, ou pas. Combien de temps a-t-il travaillé ses cheveux pour les faire ressembler à ça? Et JJ, tu me surprends. Comment as-tu pu laisser celui-là passé?" Elle donna à son amie un regard interrogateur. JJ la connaissait mieux.

JJ haussa les épaules, prenant une gorgée de son café. "Eh bien, en fait, je savais que tu n'allais pas l'apprécier, mais sérieusement, si tu penses qu'il est mauvais, tu devrais voir les 28 autres gars du site qui sont venu avec. Et de toute façon, je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir le garder dans ta poche arrière, juste au cas où…"dit-elle d'une voix traînante, donnant à Emily un clin d'œil.

"Tu marques un point", sourit Emily. «D'accord, Pen, met le dans les "peut être utilisé comme un objet sexuel" ".

«Je ne peux pas y croire…" répondit-Pen, roulant des yeux. «J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas perdre mon temps à essayer de trouver des partenaires sexuels pour toi, Emily Prentiss. Je n'ai pas signé pour être proxénète!" Elle avait un regard offensé sur le visage.

«Je suis désolé, ma chérie, tu n'es pas un proxénète, et je t'aime pour ce que tu fais pour moi." Emily donna à Pen une étreinte rapide. "Qui est le prochain candidat?"

«Prétendant potentiel n°2, avec un facteur de compatibilité de 89 pour cent il a une entreprise classé dans les 500 fortune. Chaud, trop, chaud, regarde." Pen passa une photo, montrant un homme aux cheveux de sable, comme s'il était sorti des pages de GQ.

«D'accord ... Je pourrais continuer avec lui. Et renseigné vous par rapport à son costume, il a dû lui coûter au moins 8000 $. Que savons-nous de lui?"

"Euh ... voyons voir. C'est un type d'extérieur, il aime la randonnée, l'escalade, le camping, wow ça explique sans doute pourquoi il est si agréable à regarder. Uh ouh, quoi maintenant?" Pen remarqua la grimace sur le visage d'Emily.

«Bon, voici mon problème. Au moment où mon week-end arrive, si en fait, il arrive et que nous ne sommes pas appelés pour une consultation, tout ce que je veux faire c'est de m'allonger sur le divan et lire un bon livre ou d'aller dans la cuisine et essayer des recettes de mon livre de recettes de cuisson lente. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir et de rejouer "Man vs Wild" et je me retrouve dans une situation où la seule chose entre la vie et la mort, c'est moi. Sans oublier, le sexe dans une tente sur un sol caillouteux, puh-ouil…"

"JJ, tu ferais mieux de faire le dernier, car j'ai besoin de prendre un café avant d'ÉTRANGLER Mme P***** de folle ici!" Pen mima avec ses mains un mouvement d'étranglement, en regardant Emily.

"Désolé!" cria Emily à Pen, se sentant extrêmement désolé. C'était une mauvaise amie. "Peut-être que je ne devrais pas perdre plus de temps. C'est sans espoir. Je pense que je suis non casable... Sérieusement."

"Tu as probablement raison," répondit JJ agréablement. "Je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelque chose de mal avec ce candidat, même s'il a une compatibilité 97,5 pour cent avec toi."

Emily ragaillardi. Il devait y avoir une erreur. "Pas possible. 97,5 pour cent compatibilité, vraiment? Montre-moi." Elle a pris son bout de papier et regarda l'introduction.

"Professionnelle dans l'application de la loi, père célibataire, dans la quarantaine cherche femme amical, avec du cœur avec possibilité de relations. Sens de l'humour indispensable pour égayer mon comportement que mes collègues décrivent comme voyagent dans un spectre entre sombre et austère. Les valeurs de loyauté, d'honnêteté, et surtout, l'intégrité, sont des qualités qui me tiennent à cœur.

Ps: Pour la petite histoire j'ai un sens de l'humour. Il est juste assis sur une étagère depuis un long moment et a besoin d'être récupéré et dépoussiéré. Si vous vous considérez comme une femme de ménage semi-capable à cet égard, s'il vous plaît contactez-moi."

Emily leva les yeux vers ses amis qui la regardaient avec des regards fixes sur leurs visages. Elle réalisa soudain que son pouls battait rapidement. «Les filles, je pense que nous avons un gagnant."

[Note de TigerLily888 : Le sens de l'humour de référence était en fait de Thomas Gibson, alors j'ai pensé qu'il convenait de l'inclure dans l'annonce :) Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, bon ou mauvais.]

**Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plait autant qu'à moi, et surtout que je n'ai pas oublié trop de faute... **

**Ps : Merci au personne qui on prit le temps de commentaires, vraiment je suis super contente que ça vous plaise ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

«Bon, comment allons-nous faire ça?" Derek demanda à ses complices alors qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau de Hotch.

«Je pense que nous devrions lui dire la vérité», suggéra Reid.

"Ouais, je ne pense pas que nous ayons d'autre choix», convenu Dave. "Mais, si Hotch se met en colère, se sera totalement de ta faute. Reid et moi étions seulement des compagnons de voyage."

Derek plissa les yeux vers Dave. "Pas de compagnon de voyage possible, les mecs. Si je tombe, vous tombez tous les deux avec moi. " Il vu Reid pâlir. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça se passera bien une fois Hotch aura vu son profil. Et puis, s'il la refuse, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui." Sur ceux il frappa à la porte déjà ouverte du bureau d'Hotch.

"Entrée". Hotch leva les yeux, ses sourcils se rapprochant quand il a vu le trio. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" dit-il en portant immédiatement son regard sur la pâleur de Reid.

"Euh, rien, monsieur."

Derek secoua la tête quand la voix Reid craqua sur le mot "rien". Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être étonné par le fait que Reid pouvait se trouver dans la même pièce que l'un des plus violents criminel et ne pas laisser passer une seule goute de sueur. Alors que tous ce que Hotch avait à faire était de le regarder et il était pratiquement trempé. Il s'avança et attendit que Hotch est rencontré ses yeux. "Hotch, écoutez, on est juste venu pour vous dire quelque chose. Il y a quelques jours Rossi, Reid et moi avons mis une petite annonce sur ce site rencontres en ligne en votre nom…"

Hotch se figea. "Je te demande pardon?" Un regard incrédule avait glissé sur son visage habituellement stoïque.

"Nous avons pensé qu'il était probablement temps que vous recommenciez à sortir. Ça fait deux ans qu'Haley est partie, Hotch, vous avez besoin de vous socialiser un peu. Nous avons donc pensé que nous pourrions vous donner un petit coup de main."

"En affichant une annonce personnelle. Sur un site de rencontre." Il secoua lentement la tête en signe d'incrédulité. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je serais heureux que vous interfériez dans ma vie personnelle?"

Derek était consterné de voir son superviseur serrer la mâchoire, des éclairs dans les yeux. Il vu Reid reculer d'un pas, du coin de l'œil. "Hotch, je suis désolé, je sais que nous avons dépassé les limites, et nous n'avons jamais pensé que quelque chose viendrait du -"

"Foutaise", toussa Dave dans sa main. Derek regarda son coéquipier.

"Rossi, tais-toi." Derek se retourna vers Hotch. "Hotch, avant de faire des rapports sur nous jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'il vous plaît jetez un œil à ceci. Le site fourni un rapport des personnes les plus compatibles et regardez ça. Vous avez une compatibilité 97,5 pour cent avec cette femme, ce qui est presque impossible. Mais, même si c'est une erreur, consultez son profil. Je pense… "Il s'arrêta, regardant Dave et Reid," nous pensons que vous devriez certainement entrer en contact avec elle. "

* * *

Se sentent intensément agacé, Hotch regarda en silence à son équipe, assez longtemps pour que Morgan se sente mal à l'aise. Il regarda finalement la feuille de papier que son subordonné lui avait remis.

Attractive, 40 ans, professionnelle avec un grand sens de l'humour. Cherche un homme confiant, sûr de lui, prêt pour une relation sérieuse afin d'éviter un destin de "femme folle de chat". J'aime voyager, la cuisine, les séances intenses d'entraînement dans les salles de gym et les câlins au lit les jours de pluie avec un bon livre. Seuls les hommes qui ne sont pas intimidés par une femme avec un fort caractère doivent postuler.

Il jeta un regard sur toute la page, mais ne vu pas de photo. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait nier l'étincelle d'intérêt qu'il avait ressentie à la lecture du profil. Il avait détesté ce que l'équipe avait fait derrière son dos. Il se retourna vers Morgan. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans l'histoire?" Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il ferait face à JJ, Emily Garcia ou si elles avaient été au courent.

"Pas du tout, il n'y a que nous, je le jure."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit sur mon profil?" A ces mots, Morgan et Reid a commencé à se sentir soulagé et Dave esquissa même un sourire. "Ne soyez pas trop a l'aise. Tous les trois vous serez les premiers interlocuteurs aux téléphones pour les consultations, et ça pour les trois prochains mois. Et Dave, tu es la personne qui est censé me connaitre le mieux. Tu pourras faire les rapports sur le budget à Strauss pour les deux prochains trimestres. " Le sourire disparut du visage de Dave.

"Euh, je vais écrire les détails de votre compte pour vous. Vous pourrez vous connecter et vous verrez votre profil." Reid griffonna rapidement sur un post-it et le donna à Hotch.

Hotch lança à son équipe un regard avec lequel il espérait montrer tout son mécontentement. Apparemment, il avait réussi quand Reid commença à ressembler à un animal apeuré. "Vous pouvez disposer pour l'instant." Hotch aurait pu être amusé de voir la rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient sortis de son bureau, mais son attention était concentrée sur le site de rencontre, auquel il avait déjà commencé à accéder à partir de son téléphone portable.

* * *

"Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que j'attendais." Derek sourit quand Reid et lui avaient atteint leur bureau. Dave était parti acheter le déjeuner.

Reid fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu as dit que ça allait bien se passer!"

"Ouais, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite" déclara Derek avec un haussement d'épaules impénitent.

"MORGAN!"

Reid sursauta violemment sur sa chaise quand il entendit ci Hotch fou de rage sortir de son bureau. Oh non.

"Je pense que Hotch vient de voir la référence aux menottes dans le profil. Je suis sorti!" Derek attrapa sa veste et sortit par la porte, laissant Reid pour faire face. Seul.

**Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois, la prochaine partie sera sur le début de leur correspondance :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avant tous, je voudrais vraiment m'excuser de ne publier que maintenant, mais j'ai vraiment peu de temps en ce moment, le bac commence à se profiler lentement mais surement et le travail a fournir est malheureusement beaucoup plus contraignant… Donc je suis vraiment désolé mais malheureusement la traduction prend aussi beaucoup de temps et je ne suis pas bilingue. Mais merci quand même de continuer à me lire, je vais vraiment essayer de vous mettre la suite le plus vite possible.**

**Au fait je n'ai pas changé les noms de profil de nos deux agents, pour ceux qui ne parlerait vraiment pas l'anglais voici la traduction : StoicByNature Stoïque de Nature (pour Hotch) et BeautyAndBrains Beauté et intelligence (pour Emily).**

**Merci a tous et bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 5 **

Hotch regarda le seul e-mail marqué en gras dans sa boîte de réception. Boîte que Reid avait créée pour lui. Le titre sur l'écran était «Salut». C'était un mot anodin, mais pour une raison quelconque, tous ses muscles c'était tendu d'impatience. Son rythme cardiaque dépassé à peine la normal lorsqu'il traqué un UnSub, et pourtant là, sur le point de cliquer sur l'e-mail, son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine penser. C'est ridicule qu'elle est une telle emprise sur toi Hotchner ! Il déplaça la main pour bouger la souris et ouvrit l'e-mail.

_Salut, _

_Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. C'est seulement dû au fait que notre score de compatibilité était hors du commun et que j'ai surmonté ma réserve naturelle et ai décidé de vous envoyer cet e-mail. _

_Je suis sûr qu'il y a probablement un «Comment écrire un e-mail en réponse aux annonces personnelles pour les nuls» dans le manuel du site, mais je ne l'ai pas lu, donc je vais juste me lancer et espérer que ça se passe bien. Vous avez vu mon annonce, donc vous savez déjà certaines choses de base sur moi. Il s'agissait de la première annonce personnelle de quelque nature que ce soit que je n'ai jamais posté. Je dois admettre que lorsque mes amis me l'ont suggéré, j'ai pensé que c'était une idée complètement folle. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré aux rencontres en ligne._

_Voici le problème, j'ai un travail que j'aime, mais qui me prend beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas le temps ou l'énergie pour aller à un premier rendez-vous, pour découvrir ensuite que je n'ai rien en commun avec la personne. _

_Ce qui m'amène au point suivant. Je pense que la chose la plus importante que je voulais vous dire, c'est que, la loyauté est une valeur, idem pour l'honnêteté et l'intégrité qui compte aussi beaucoup pour moi. Donc, si ce sont vraiment des qualités qui vous tiennent à cœur, je pense que nous pourrions vraiment être capables de nous entendre. Je crois avoir lu quelque part que moins d'un pour cent des couples dans une relation à long terme se sont rencontré grâce à des annonces en ligne alors je sais que ça peut prendre du temps, mais je suis prête à nous donner ce temps si vous l'êtes, vous aussi. _

_Eh bien, je suppose que, si vous lisez encore maintenant, c'est que je ne vous ai pas encore effrayé avec mon récit un peu décousu, ce qui est probablement bon signe. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous me donnerez une chance de dépoussiérer votre sens de l'humour. _

_J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles, sinon, je vous souhaite le meilleur. _

_Cordialement, _

_BeautyAndBrains_

_PS Je viens de réaliser que mon email semble vraiment formelle, s'il vous plaît juste ne vous inquiété pas, je promets que je ne suis pas avocat dans la vie!_

Hotch sourit à la dernière phrase. Il relut la lettre, puis une fois de plus. Fit une pause pendant quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées, puis cliqua sur l'icône de réponse et commença à taper.

* * *

"Emily Prentiss, consultes ton courrier électronique maintenant." La voix de Pen était vibrante d'émotion mal contenue au téléphone.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est et pourquoi?" Mais même pendant qu'elle parlait, elle le savait. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, se dit-elle. Elle fouilla son bureau jonché de fichier à la recherche de son téléphone. Son estomac se serra quand elle a vu le nouvel e-mail dans sa boîte de réception. Oh non. Et si c'était un rejet total? Comment allait-elle y faire face? Son profil avait l'air si prometteur. Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Emily, agis comme l'adulte que tu es.

"Pen, je vais raccrocher maintenant et lire cet e-mail. Et puis je te rappelle d'accord? Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu savais que j'avais un nouveau message avant moi. On parlera de ça plus tard. " Elle raccrocha au nez de son ami en pleine protestation. Heureusement, il était midi, et tout le monde était allé à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Malgré cela, elle avait donné un coup d'œil rapide pour s'en assurer. Elle ne voulait pas de témoins de sa grande déception, ou à l'inverse, de son excitation. Elle leva même les yeux vers le bureau de Hotch, soulagé de voir qu'il regardait fixement son écran d'ordinateur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle cliqua sur l'email de notification de nouveau.

_Cher BeautyAndBrains,_

_Merci pour votre message. Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas un homme de de mots. Quand je parle, c'est le plus souvent pour aller directement au but, ce qui est nécessaire car le temps est l'essence même de mon travail. Je suis également bien conscient que cela ne se prête pas bien à la sphère personnelle. Je suppose que je vous dis cela dans l'espoir que vous ne soyez pas complètement éteinte par mon style d'écriture, qui jusqu'à présent a été confiné à la rédaction de rapports et a un mémoire juridique._

_Oui, c'est mon second défaut. Je suis avocat, mais je ne pratique plus, espérons que vous serez assez aimable pour en tenir compte. Je pourrais continuer longuement parlé de mes nombreux défauts, mais je ne veux pas vous effrayer complètement. Alors peut-être que je vais garder un default par e-mail, et j'espère que ça vous intriguera et vous donnera envie de revenir pour plus? Ok, je peux dire que c'était une mauvaise blague, mon sens de l'humour a vraiment besoin de quelques révisions._

_En ce qui concerne mon annonce, en premier lieu, disons juste que j'ai eu le même genre d'amis bien intentionnés que vous. Si nous nous connaissions, je dirais qu'ils ont passé du temps ensemble. Comme vous, mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps, chose pour laquelle je n'ai aucun scrupule à l'exception du fait que j'ai un petit garçon que je ne vois pas beaucoup, trop peu d'ailleurs. Je sais que c'était dans mon profil, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que j'ai un fils de six ans et qu'il vit avec moi et surtout qu'il occupe une partie très importante de ma vie._

_Donc, si cela ne vous fait pas fuir, alors oui, je voudrais bien apprendre à vous connaître mieux aussi. J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Cordialement,_

_StoicByNature _

_P / s. Comme c'est mon premier e-mail, je vais vous donner un défaut bonus. Je suis un maniaque de la propreté, du genre obsessionnelle._

Emily relu le message, mais se fut seulement quand elle atteint la dernière phrase qu'elle eut une prise de conscience soudaine, elle souriait comme une débile. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, personne n'était encore rentré. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette relation naissante allait être le point culminant de sa vie.

**Ps : Attention je commence a prévenir dès maintenant, l'histoire est pour l'instant classé T, mais elle sera d'ici peu de temps classé M, donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas adepte (follower) vous devrez aller la chercher dans la catégorie M, car les histoires de cette catégorie n'apparaissent pas dans la page principal de recherche. Merci à tous de votre attention, (je reposterai le message plusieurs fois en début et fin de chapitre, merci de votre attention)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de publication, je vous promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Je viens de passer mon bac blanc, donc je vais publier un peu plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Encore désolé… :/**

**Ah oui j'oublié, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, je vous adore (c'est un peu bizarre de dire ça, comme ça, mais vos coms me font vraiment, vraiment très plaisir). Et aussi merci pour vos encouragement, qu'il concerne l'histoire ou mon bac… **

Hotch sentit son téléphone vibrer. Ce devait être elle. Elle avait enfin répondu. L'équipe avait été appelé à Atlanta pour une enquête urgent et il avait eu peu de temps libre mis à part quelques heures de sommeil, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pas eu un moment pour eux car ils avaient touché le sol 48 heures plus tôt. Ils avaient finalement pris une pause et l'UnSub avait été appréhendé il y a deux heures maintenant. Puis ils avaient tous été conduits à l'aéroport par le personnel du bureau local pour rentrer à la maison.

Il essaya de garder un air décontracté, il sorti de son téléphone, espérant que Dave ne le remarque pas. Pas de chance.

"Qui est-ce?" dit Dave haussant les sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes de soleil.

Hotch lui lança un regard de réprimande. «C'est personnel». Il s'est assuré que son ton n'invite pas d'autres questions.

Dave sourit. "Ahh ... personnelle, hein? N'en dis pas plus." Il se retourna, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Hotch l'ignora et a ouvrit son e-mail.

_Cher StoicByNature,_

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas répondu plus tôt, un problème urgent nous est tombé dessus au travail et nous venons à peine de nous en débarrasser. Je devrais probablement être plus réservée et agir de manière timide, mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui joue à ces jeux-là. J'espère donc que ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous dis que j'ai été très heureux de recevoir de vos nouvelles. Un grand sourire est apparu sur mon visage quand que je lisais votre email. Heureusement que mes collègue avaient pris leur pose déjeuner, j'aurai entendu parler de ça pendant des jours! J'ai un collègue en particulier qui, je le jure, c'est donné pour mission de me rendre dingue. C'est un joker. Mais sous sa carapace il a un grand cœur, alors je passe outre face à ses pitreries._

_Oups, désolé, je prends une nouvelle tangente. Voyons donc, vous dites que vous êtes avocat non pratiquant et un homme de peu de mots, n'y a-t-il pas une contradiction dans les termes? Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver un peu de lyrisme si la situation l'exige. Vous me trouvez peut être étrange, mais j'ai vraiment aimé la formalité de la manière dont vous avez écrit, c'était sexy. Était-ce trop avenant?_

_Quant au fait que vous êtes un maniaque de la propreté? Rien de mal à cela! Je le suis aussi, ce qui fait probablement parti des 97,5 % que nous avons en commun. C'est un chiffre assez ridicule, n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr que même les jumeaux identiques ne sont pas compatibles 97,5 %. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je sais, je suis un enfant unique._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu une idée géniale. Depuis que vous avez décidé de me donner un défaut par e-mail, et si on ajouter des enjeux, pour ainsi dire? Nous devons dire à l'autre un défaut PLUS autre chose comme: gout / faiblesse / force. Je vais commencer. Mon défaut, c'est que je suis parfois trop impliqué émotionnellement quand je devrais être objective et professionnelle. Je pense que je suis assez bonne pour prendre de la distance en général, mais parfois, quelque chose se glisse sous ma carapace et bam! C'est dans ces moments où je voudrais avoir quelqu'un pour venir à la maison, vous voyez?_

_Quant au fait que vous aillez un enfant, je pense que c'est vraiment une chose merveilleuse. De temps à autre. Je joue avec le fils de mon patron et je suis toujours accablé par son innocence et l'émerveillement qu'il éprouve encore et surtout, j'aime qu'il ne sache pas encore censurer son discours. Ça me rend triste parfois, quand je pense qu'il va changer à mesure qu'il grandit. Wow, je ne veux pas vous faire peur! Je suis désolé, les deux derniers jours ont plutôt intenses et épuisants. Je promets que je vais essayer d'alléger mes emails._

_Aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais vous parler de l'un de mes goûts. J'aime regarder les rediffusions de vielles séries tv. Mes favoris sont "Get Smart" et "I Dream of Jeannie". J'adore quand les femmes sont dépeintes comme des personnages forts et intelligents. Je soulage mon stress comme ça. J'ai d'autres manières de le soulager, c'est vrai, mais je pense que notre "relation" est trop fraiche pour l'instant._

_! * Sourire *_

_A votre tour._

_X_

_p / s. Ce n'était pas un baiser, juste une signature pour cacher mon identité. Pas de baisers virtuels au moins jusqu'au 20ème e-mail!_

Hotch était conscient qu'il souriait, d'accord, c'était bien plus, il souriait comme comme un idiot. Il ne l'aurait pas admis aux gars s'ils l'avaient pendu par les pieds et avait versait de l'huile bouillante sur lui.

«Je n'ai jamais vu Hotch travailler sur un rapport aussi rapidement», murmura-t-JJ. Emily leva les yeux et vit son superviseur tapant furieusement sur son iPad. L'équipe était dans l'avion, en attendant l'autorisation des contrôles aériens pour décoller.

"Mmm ... il veut probablement juste pour avoir une longueur d'avance afin de pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour passer du temps avec Jack."

«Alors, comment ça se passe avec l'Homme-Mystère?"

Emily ne pouvait pas empêcher un sourire de se former. «Bon, je lui ai envoyé un message à tout à l'heure. Il est super long, mais j'ai quand même pus le finir et l'envoyer. Il faut batailler une éternité pour taper sur mon portable."

«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisez-vous pas ton ipad? Il a la 3G non?"

"JJ, tu es un génie!" Emily lui prit la main et la serra. "Et je peux accéder à mes e-mails grâce à lui. Ne pas être en mesure de le faire au travail me tue!"

"Oh, tu es obsédé," chantonna JJ en souriant.

"Obsédé ?! Par quoi?" Reid était venu et s'assoir en face d'eux.

«Rien», répondit Emily avec désinvolture. Elle sentit soudain son portable vibrer. Essayant de paraitre décontracté, elle se leva de son siège. "Juste besoin de visiter les installations avant le décollage." Elle se précipita dans le couloir, ignorant le sourire sur le visage de JJ.

_Cher BrainsAndBeauty,_

_J'ai également été très heureux de voir votre e-mail. J'espère que cette situation d'urgence a été réglée à votre convenance. J'ai été très occupé moi-même les deux derniers jours, et je dois avouer que la lecture de votre e-mail a était une belle conclusion à ces deux jours d'intense activité. Voyons, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez. Le joker au travail, oui, j'ai un aussi au travail. Heureusement, je suis son supérieur et en général je ne fais pas l'objet de ses taquineries. Ça doit le freiner, enfin, c'est quelque chose que je pense._

_Je suis heureux de savoir que vous aimez les enfants, ils sont vraiment incroyables. Je pense vraiment que leur capacité à penser et à comprendre dépasse leur âge. Peut-être un jour, si tout va bien, vous pourriez parler avec mon fils. C'est un petit garçon très spécial, mais, je suis partial._

_Certaines choses arrive à passer sous mes vigilance, vous n'êtes pas la seule. Je suppose que c'est la dans la nature humaine de se blâmer quand les choses vont mal. Je suis très bon pour pousser les choses de côté et pour ne pas penser à elles pendant la journée. C'est juste avant de dormir quand qu'elle se précipite, donc oui, ça me manque de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, à la fin de la journée._

_Je ne peux pas vous écrire plus longtemps, je suis dans un avion prêt à décoller, donc très rapidement. Un défaut, parfois n'écouter pas ce que les autres me disent. Cela n'arrive pas souvent, mais, du moins, je ne pense pas que c'est le cas. Et une de mes faiblesses majeures sont les baisers de Hershey. En fait, le chocolat de toute sorte, vraiment, mais si je commence sur un sac de baisers, ils sont partis en 10 minutes. Je suis sérieux._

_Je ne flirterai pas si vous mettez un pistolet sur ma tempe, mais je serais intéressé, plus tard, d'entendre parler de vos autres activités pour soulager le stress._

_Je dois y aller, je vous écrirai dès mon retour. Je suis impatient de recevoir votre email._

_X_

_P / s. Pareil ce n'est pas un baiser._

_Pp / s. Ça vous dérange si je vous demande à quoi vous ressembler?_

Emily a fit une petite dance dans la minuscule salle de bains. Il lui a demandé de lui écrire rapidement et il était impatient de voir son e-mail. Oh, happy days!

**Petite note: les Baisers de Hershey "Hershey's Kisses" sont des chocolat très populaire aux Etats Unis, je ne sais pas si ils sont vendu en Europe…**

**Et pour la phrase " Je ne flirterai pas si vous mettez un pistolet sur ma tempe, mais je serais intéressé, plus tard, d'entendre parler de vos autres activités pour soulager le stress." Je ne suis pas sure de la traduction, mais elle n'a pas grand intérêt pour la suite.**

**Ps : Attention je commence a prévenir dès maintenant, l'histoire est pour l'instant classé T, mais elle sera d'ici peu de temps classé M, donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas adepte (follower) vous devrez aller la chercher dans la catégorie M, car les histoires de cette catégorie n'apparaissent pas dans la page principal de recherche. Merci à tous de votre attention, (je reposterai le message plusieurs fois en début et fin de chapitre, merci de votre attention)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Cher StoicByNature,_

_Oui, la situation c'est réglée à notre convenance, merci de demander. C'était vraiment bien de savoir que mon email a pu égayer votre journée. Et, non, vous ne devez pas à hésiter à me demander à quoi je ressemble. Je mesure 1,74, mince, avec des cheveux noirs, mi longs, des yeux marron foncé et la peau très claire. Je ne me décrirais pas jolie ou belle, mais je pense que je suis assez attrayante._

_Je pense que c'est probablement tout à fait normal pour les gens de poster des photos d'eux même dans leur annonces, mais je suis une personne intensément privé. Ajouter à cela, le fait que je suis une femme célibataire et que cela implique que je doive faire attention à ce que je fais pour me protéger… J'espère donc que cela ne vous dérange pas si nous n'échangeons pas de photos pour le moment._

_Donc, M. SinistreEtAustère alias Mr StoicByNature a un faible pour les baisers de Hershey, vraiment? C'est adorable, suis-je autorisé à dire cela? Et je ne vais pas être trop dur avec vous mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe une seule personne ici-bas qui puisse dire qu'il écoute ce que lui disent les autres et qui les prennent en compte 100% du temps. Je ne le fais certainement pas._

_Bon, à mon tour. Un autre de mes défauts serait que je fais mes lessives au moment où les choses deviennent désespérées. J'entends par là que je dois fouiller dans ma cachette "tue l'amour" de sous-vêtements taille haute. Je suis désolé si c'était trop d'informations ! Il me semble que le fait que nous ne communiquions pas en face à face, soit plus adapté à la divulgation d'informations à caractère très personnelle. Ainsi, dans un dernier effort pour préserver un minimum de modestie, je pense que je vous parlerai de mes autres options pour soulager le stress quand je vous connaitrai mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux!_

_Mon aversion? Je déteste les conducteurs inconsidérés. Une passion. Évidemment, j'ai une nature passionnée. A plus d'un titre!_

_Et vous à quoi ressemblez-vous? (Une description sera très bien, pas de photo requise)._

_X_

* * *

_Cher BeautyAndBrains,_

_On m'a dit que je ressemble à Greg de la sitcom des années 1990 Dharma et Greg. Sans le sourire, l'humour, ou la femme hippie. Et un peu plus âgés. En fait, je pense que la seule chose que nous pouvons avoir en commun un diplôme en droit._

_Défaut: Je suis perfectionniste, la plus part du temps._

_Je déteste les gens qui ne prennent même pas la peine d'essayer de réaliser quelque chose. Dur, je sais. Je conduis mon équipe durement, mais je pense que je me dirige moi-même très durement._

_Je suis vraiment désolé de couper court, mais il est presque minuit et ça a été une longue journée. Au plaisir de vous lire bientôt._

_Y (puisque vous êtes X, je pensais que je serais Y, car j'ai le chromosome Y. Hmm ... mes blagues ne s'améliore pas, n'est-ce pas?) Bonne nuit._

* * *

Les échanges de courriers électroniques continuèrent pendant les prochaines semaines. Certains jours, Emily échangé jusqu'à six e-mails avec son homme virtuel. D'autres fois, ils pouvaient avoir, pour quelques jours, très peu de contacts quand elle était sur une affaire.

Si bien qu'au moment où l'équipe quitta pour un cas à New York, pour aider à traquer un violeur en série six semaines plus tard, ils avaient appris à se connaître, l'un l'autre plutôt bien. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore révélé c'était son travail. Emily a été particulièrement réticents à le faire après ses résultats dans ses rendez-vous antérieures, qui s'étaient soit stoppé net quand ils avaient découvert ce qu'elle faisait, soit avaient montré trop d'intérêts pour les crimes sur lesquels elle travaillait.

* * *

La seule chose qui l'avait pris par surprise cependant, était la force de la connexion qu'elle ressentait pour lui. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils étaient tous les deux très performants, confiants, fidèles, et entièrement dévoué à leur emploi. Depuis quelques semaines cependant, pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'il ne se soit au moins demandé comment c'était passé la journée de l'autre et n'est échangé un "bonne nuit". Et depuis deux semaines elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis, depuis qu'elle était entrée au BAU.

Emily était épuisée. L'équipe avait travaillé presque non-stop pendant les trois jours et demi derniers et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était d'aller au lit et dormir pendant une semaine. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'un lit, juste un endroit elle pourrait se trouver à l'horizontale.

Elle regarda ses coéquipiers. Dave et Reid étaient encore debout accroché et grâce à leur énième tasse de café de la journée. Derek parlait à Pen sur son portable, la taquinant à propos de quelque chose, et JJ a penché en arrière sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés. Hotch se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, tapant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Il utilisait ce dernier pour envoyer des SMS, beaucoup plus souvent ces derniers temps, et elle se demanda s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un.

Son téléphone sonna et elle le ramassa. Son cœur bondit. C'était un nouvel e-mail de sa part.

_Salut,_

_Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai été absent ces derniers temps, je suis sur une affaire alors je n'ai pas eu une minute a moi. Je me demandais si tu avais une sorte de compte de messagerie instantanée. Si c'est le cas, nous pourrions correspondre l'un l'autre sans avoir à divulguer nos numéros de téléphone. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_Y_

_p / s. Tes e-mails gais m'ont manqué. Ce n'est pas juste ça - tu m'as manqué. Est-ce trop en avenant?_

* * *

_Hey!_

_J'aime quand tu es avenant! Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je travaille sur une mission infernale, elle n'est pas loin résolue et je suis vraiment épuisé par elle. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma routine habituelle, vérifiant mon téléphone toutes les 15 minutes juste au cas où tu aurais envoyé un message * sourire *. Ok, je vais encore vérifier mon téléphone chaque fois que je peux maintenant, mais c'est plus difficile. Peux-tu me dire que je te suis agréable?_

_Oui, je suis sur l'AIM. Donc, si tu as un compte, nous pourrions avoir une vraie conversation! Eh, une conversation textuelle, mais mieux._

_X_

Moins de cinq minutes après avoir envoyé son courriel, elle entendit la voix de Hotch. «L'équipe, je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Retournons à l'hôtel et aller manger quelque chose et dormez un peu. Nous pourrons recommencer demain."

Emily ne pas pris la peine cacher son sourire suite à la déclaration soudaine de son superviseur. Elle l'aurait presque embrassé en signe de gratitude. Les étoiles étaient alignées.

Alors qu'elle était assise dans le SUV attendant Derek, son téléphone sonna.

_I DC ?_

_Y_

Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle était tellement excitée qu'il lui a fallu deux tentatives pour taper son courrier électronique.

_C'est un rendez-vous? Oh, et je suis Wonderwoman1012._

_X_

Elle tambourinait ses doigts avec impatience sur ses genoux alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Il n'eut pas fallu longtemps.

_Tu plaisantes. J'ai le sentiment que tu vas rire quand tu verras mon pseudo._

_Y_

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je les ai fait passer au tutoiement, je pense que le message de Hotch s'y prêtais bien et après j'avais peur que ce soit trop tard (en anglais vous et tu es le même mot "you", alors il faut improviser le changement dans la traduction)… Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ;).**

**Au fait pour ceux qui ne sont pas directement fan ou qui ne le connaisse pas, Thomas Gibson est l'acteur qui interprète Hotch dans "Esprits Criminels" et Greg dans "Dharma and Greg", d'où l'allusion de TigerLilly888.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Superman en costume: _Salut._

Wonderwoman1012: _OMD, vraiment? C'est hilarant._

Superman en costume: _drôle hein?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Il semble que nous ayons des illusions de grandeur ou le complexes du super-héros, ou les deux._

Superman en costume: _Parle pour toi. Je n'ai rien de ce genre. Je suis tout à fait normal * cache discrètement son costume de superman sous le matelas *_

Wonderwoman1012: _D'accord! Hé, peut-être que nous sommes des jumeaux qui ont été séparés à la naissance? Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi nous pensons de la même façon et notre compatibilité 97,5%._

Superman en costume: _Ou peut être que nous partageons les mêmes parents biologiques._

Wonderwoman1012: _Eww, berk. Ok, nous allons changer de sujet avant que je ne panique et que je demande à mon amie de pirater vos coordonnées pour m'assurer que nous ne sommes pas réellement liés._

Superman en costume: _3 choses. 1, tu tapes sur un clavier ? Parce que tes réponses sont très rapides. 2, piratage, vraiment? Je parie que le pirate que je connais est le meilleur des hackers. Et 3, le plus important... Petite amie?_

Wonderwoman1012: _LOL. 1, oui, je tape au clavier - 80 mots par minute. Je suis une perfectionniste aussi, tu te souviens? Je peux même taper jusqu'à 95 mots par minute. 2, hum-hum, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen que ton pirate soit meilleur que le miens. 3, petite amie platonique seulement… On se calme monsieur!_

Superman en costume: _J'étais sur le point d'être excité._

Wonderwoman1012: _Alors j'ai une question très importante._

Superman en costume: _Vas-y._

Wonderwoman1012: _Cette partie de ton profil – celle où tu écris fantasmé sur l'utilisation des menottes et des matraques, était-ce vrai?_

Superman en costume: _C'était quelque chose que mes amis, bien intentionnés, ont mi dedans pour susciter l'intérêt, alors je crains que non. Désolé de te décevoir._

Wonderwoman1012: _A vrai dire, l'intérêt n'était pas tout à fait ce qui a été suscité * sourire suggestif_

Superman en costume: _Je pense que je vais rougir._

Wonderwoman1012: Tu es _adorable. Comment est-ce possible que dans ce monde tu es réussi à rester seul?_

Superman en costume: _Je n'ai pas ce que mon fils pourrait appeler un visage à sourire._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ça ne m'aurait pas arrêté. Je pense que tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus de pratique. Donc je pensais que, si la chose chimique qui se passe quand nous nous rencontrons, je pense que nous devrions essayer au moins les menottes * sourire *_

Superman en costume: _Je suis soudainement éveillé. Hum ... penses-tu que nous pourrions essayer aussi le sirop de chocolat dans une autre tentative?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Wow. Maintenant,_ je suis totalement _éveillé. Et tu m'as dit que tu étais un homme terne, sans imagination, comme un bâton dans la boue. Espèce de menteur._

Superman en costume: _je_ suis _triste et sans imagination. C'est ta faute. Tu me fais penser à des choses qu'en temps normale je n'aurais même pas imaginé. Et encore moins formulé._

Wonderwoman1012: _Vraiment?_

Superman en costume: _Vraiment. Tu es un rayon de soleil dans ma journée au combien ennuyeuse._

Superman en costume: _Bon, je viens de réaliser à quel point ça sonne ridiculement. John Keats, sors de se corps._

Wonderwoman1012: _Peut-être est-ce un tout petit peu ringard, mais c'était vraiment gentil. Le suis-je vraiment? * Sourire satisfait_

Superman en costume: _Tout à fait. Quel que soit le jour, je dois dire que j'ai toujours hâte de me coucher, car c'est là que je sais avec certitude que je recevrais un e-mail de ta pars._

Wonderwoman1012: _Eh bien, si tu savais, à quel point tes message sont, pour moi aussi, le point culminant de ma journée. Et maintenant que nous allons avoir des conversations, en quelque sorte, c'est encore mieux. Peut-être que nous pourrions le faire plus souvent._

Superman en costume: _Afin de ne pas être banal et parce que je voudrais vraiment savoir, comment c'est passé ta journée?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Elle a été très longue. Nous sommes dans une situation difficile, avec mon équipe, et nous n'avons pas encore de solutions._

Superman en costume: _Je suis désolé. Veux-tu en parler?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Je ne pense pas que je devrais, je suis désolé._

Superman en costume: _Tu caches bien ton travail. Est-ce quelque chose dont tu serras en mesure de parler un jour?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Je suppose que tu dois te demander pourquoi. J'ai eu pas mal de mauvaises expériences avec les hommes dans le passé quand ils découvraient ce que je faisais pour gagner ma vie. Et pour la petite histoire, ce n'est pas une activité criminelle._

Superman en costume: _C'est un grand soulagement. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu une image de moi entrain t'arrêter à notre premier rendez-vous. Pas exactement comme ça que j'aimerai que ça se passe._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ha, vous essayez de le cacher aussi, mais je pense qu'il y a_ _quelque chose en rapport avec des menottes!_

Superman en costume: _Sérieusement, mon travail était quelque chose avec lequel mon ex-femme avait des problèmes lorsque nous étions mariés. Je voulais juste que tu saches que ce n'est pas un travail vraiment propice à une vie familiale normale._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ni le mien. Alors, soit nous allons avoir une relation ou nous ne verrons jamais. Hmm ... apparemment mon talent de trouver quelque chose de maladroit ou déprimant à dire au premier rendez-vous ne s'est pas manifesté cette fois-ci._

Superman en costume: _Je ne savais pas que c'était notre premier rendez-vous. Je me serais habillé pour l'occasion * sourire * Et nous nous inquiétons de nos horaires de travail coïncident quand le moment sera venu._

Wonderwoman1012: _Tu as raison. Mm ... en parlant de s'habiller. Portes-tu un t-shirt et boxer quand tu n'es pas en costume?_

Superman en costume: _Ouais. Mais à peu près 90% du temps, je suis habillé en costume. J'ai besoin de vérifier avec ma mère, mais je suis sûr que je suis né en costume. Laisse-moi deviner, ta tenue actuelle se compose d'un débardeur et d'un short._

Wonderwoman1012: _Bien deviné. Même si tu as oublié de mentionner que le débardeur et un short que j'ai en ce moment sont très courts._

Brève pause.

Superman en costume: _Désolé, je suis toujours là. Je me suis juste étouffé avec un peu d'eau._

Wonderwoman1012: _Oups, désolé!_

Superman en costume: _Ne le sois pas, cette image était ... eh bien, en fait je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment réagir._

Wonderwoman1012: _Tu n'as pas à être gêné. C'était juste un petit teaser. Nous pourrons passer en territoire adulte dans une autre conversation * clin d'oeil * Je suis terrible, n'est-ce pas? Je ne devrais pas te taquiner autant._

Superman en costume: _Ne t'arrêtes pas, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. Et j'ai vraiment apprécié notre conversation de ce soir._

Wonderwoman1012: _Moi aussi. Je ressens comme un besoin de mettre fin à notre conversation n'est-ce pas?_

Superman en costume: _Ouais, j'ai eu une longue journée. Mais nous reparlerons bientôt?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Je ne peux pas attendre._

Superman en costume: _Bonne nuit * baiser virtuel sur votre front *_

Wonderwoman1012: _* bisous virtuelle sur la joue * Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves._

Superman en costume: J'y vais maintenant avant de t'imaginer en gogo danseuse.

Wonderwoman1012: _Tu es un farceur._

Superman en costume: _Oui, mon autre emploi est comédien de stand-up. Tu devrais venir me voir un de ces jours. _

Wonderwoman1012: _Une autre blague. Wow. Je déteste t'interrompre dans ces moment-là, mais nous avons besoin de raccrocher maintenant, ou nous ne le ferai jamais._

Superman en costume: _Désolé. Bonne nuit._

Wonderwoman1012: _Bonne nuit. Maintenant, nous pouvons imaginer la réalisation de certains actes s'sexuelles avec ton bâton. Prends ça comme tu veux * clin d'œil *_

Hotch éclata de rire quand elle coupa la conversation immédiatement après ce dernier message. Elle était tellement drôle et attachante, sonnant horriblement sexy, il était déjà, probablement, plus qu'un peu amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Maintenant, il avait juste à trouver le courage de lui demander un rendez-vous et en face-à-face. Cette simple pensée lui suffisait pour que ses paumes commencent à transpirer. Si on lui avait donné le choix, il aurait plutôt tenu tête à un psychopathe armé jusqu'aux dents comme à chaque fois… Il secoua la tête. Et vous vous appelez un mâle alpha.

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite au prochain épisode ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous, voici le prochain chapitre, cette fois avec une conversation du reste de l'équipe… **

**Je vais essayer de publier la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous promets rien, en effet, je pars en voyage au Etats Unis avec le lycée… Donc je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir vous donner la suite, néanmoins elle est traduite donc si je ne peux pas publier vous l'aurez dès mon retour, bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 9**

"Est-ce mon imagination ou j'ai vu Hotch sourire à deux reprises au cours des trois derniers jours?" Pen fit sauter un M & M dans sa bouche. L'équipe était dans la salle de pause, moins Hotch et Emily, qui faisaient une consultation téléphonique avec Miami PD dans la salle de conférence.

«Il est certainement plus détendu», convenu JJ, atteignant le paquet de M & M. Elle fit une pause avant de les mettre dans sa bouche.

Elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit l'expression étrange sur le visage de Reid. "Spence? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Il essaya de la regarder comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'accent mis sur le «essayé».

«Tu sais quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de le dire."

«Quoi? Vous avez des ragots et vous ne les partagez pas?!" Pen tourna son regard vers Derek. "Qu'en penses-tu, sweetcakes, qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous?"

Derek fit un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante. "Oh, rien. Juste que vous avez tous as me remercier pour la bonne humeur du patron."

"C'est vrai, on est heureux de partager le blâme, mais pas le crédit. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?" Dave roula des yeux.

"Désolé. Je veux dire que vous avez à nous remercier, nous les hommes. Et si cette déclaration était trop ambiguë, Reid est inclus."

"Hé, je n'étais pas un participant volontaire», protesta Reid.

"Pour une raison bizarre ta déclaration m'a invoquée une image, toi dans la servitude. Je crois que j'ai travaillé dans le maintien du statu quo trop longtemps", déclara Pen avec un frisson tandis que le reste de l'équipe se mit à rire. "Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait les gars?" demanda-t-elle en regardant Derek.

"Nous avons affiché une annonce personnelle pour Hotch à son insu."

JJ vit la mâchoire de Pen tombée. Elle décida de questionner Dave. "Vous avez fait ça en cachette de Hotch? C'est couillu".

"Ouais, tu me connais, j'en ai une paire supplémentaire. C'est une bonne chose aussi, parce que Strauss m'a soulagé des rapports budgétaires." Dit Dave d'un ton sec et résigné.

JJ sourit. "La chienne est de retour, hein?"

L'équipe se mit à hué et à rire de nouveau à son double sens.

"Alors quel site vous avez utilisé les gars?" Elle se pencha en arrière et prit une gorgée de son café.

"Un truc avec deux quelque chose ..." Derek plissa les yeux dans ses pensées.

"Two Hearts", intervint Reid.

JJ sentit son cœur faire un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Pen. _Pas du tout._ Ça ne se pouvait pas, se pourrait-il? Quelles étaient les chances? Mais même si elles s'étaient interrogées, elles pouvaient sentir la vérité de celle-ci dans leurs os. Hotch et Emily. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir vu? Et elles se faisaient appeler profileur.

«Vous allez bien les filles?"

JJ cligna des yeux. Il a fallu un moment avant de se retourner et pour lui faire face. "Bien sûr." Elle savait que son sourire était faible.

Dave haussa un sourcil. "Tu as l'air surpris. Tout ce que vous voulez nous dire?"

Quand les filles restèrent silencieuses, Derek parla. "Allez, on vous a dit ce que nous avions fait, c'est votre tour." Il se tourna vers Pen. "Bébé, allez, vends la mèche."

Pen se mordit la lèvre, l'air inquiet. "On… Eh bien, il y a environ 10 semaines, JJ et moi avons aidé Em poster une petite annonce sur ce même site et un résultat est venu avec une compatibilité 97,5%."

"Hotch. Merde," expira Derek, à son tour un regarder choqué.

Un silence stupéfait retenti autour de la table.

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas Hotch. Peut-être qu'il avait un autre gars aux cheveux noirs qui vit à Washington DC, ressemble à Greg Dharma, qui fronce beaucoup les sourcils, travaille dans la police et a une personnalité alpha», balbutiait Pen.

«Je ne vais même pas de se demander qui est Greg Dharma», murmura-t-Dave.

"Ils ont la majorité des traits de personnalité en commun. Sur d'eux, axée sur les résultats performants, compétitifs, agressifs, le souci du détail, forte éthique de travail. Ils ont même le même travail. Certes, il y a des similitudes entre eux. Bien qu'il existe une certaine différence aussi. Par exemple, Emily a le sens de l'humour ... "

"Aïe", ri Derek, apparemment remis de sa surprise initiale. JJ ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

"Je n'ai pas fini. Emily a un sens de l'humour qui est plus vivement affiché."

«Eh bien, alors peut-être qu'elle est faite pour Hotch." Derek a pris une couple de M & Ms. «Devons-nous leur dire?"

"NON!" dit Pen, rapidement. «Vous pouvez tous voir comment Emily est heureuse en ce moment, on ne peut pas gâcher ça."

«Bébé, tu crois que la conclusion que Hotch est son petit ami en ligne ne va pas tout gâcher?"

"Pour sûr! Elle ne va pas mettre en péril sa relation professionnelle avec Hotch pour poursuivre ça, même si ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Je pense que nous devrions au moins leur donner une chance."

JJ hocha la tête. "Je suis d'accord. Ils ont tous deux besoin de quelqu'un dans leur vie, et si elle est destinée à être, ils vont en trier quelque chose de sage au travail. Mais d'abord, Pen, tu devrais creuser un peu pour confirmer que c'est Hotch qui communique avec Emily."

"Je peux le faire dès maintenant." Elle rayonnait, battant des mains avec enthousiasme. "Ohmigosh, je _toujours, toujours_ pensé qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre! C'est comme un rêve devenu réalité! "

"Eh bien, la bonne chose est, qu'au moins aucun d'entre eux n'est un tueurs en série. C'est toujours un plus», déclara Dave sèchement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tous le monde, ma correspondante américaine m'a laissé son ordinateur pour que je puisse publier, elle est vraiment cool :), même si elle n'a pas comprit se que je voulais faire exactement... Elle était quand même super heureuse de, je cite "je suis vraiment happy de aider pour toi, pour tous", elle est adorable et quand je lui est expliqué, elle m'a dit de vous faire des bisous, je crois qu'elle pense que je vous connais tous personnellement... Bref, bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 10**

_Cher BeautyAndBrains,_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. J'ai réussi à consacrer tout mon week-end à mon fils, ce qui était vraiment agréable. Samedi, il a eu son match de football et son équipe a gagné. Un petit miracle en soit. A 5 ans ils n'ont pas tendance à suivre les indications. Je vous ai dit que je coache son équipe avec un ami, non? Nous leur avons offerts à tous des hamburgers et des glaces pour célébrer la victoire. Je pense qu'ils se sont bien amusés, même si je suis sûr que nous avons eu quelques regards désapprobateurs de certains parents à cause de cette nourriture. Mais ça valait le coup de voir tous ces enfants souriant. Si seulement je pouvais passer mon temps à mettre des sourires sur les visages des enfants._

_J'ai finalement essayé que cette recette de raviolis au four que tu m'as donné. Mon fils a passé l'aspirateur en un rien de temps et en a même demandé une seconde fois. Cela s'est avéré être un succès complet, merci pour ça. As-tu d'autres recettes à proposer?_

_J'ai ratissé mon cerveau, mais je pense que je t'ai à peu près tout dit sur ce que j'aime, n'aime pas, sur mes «talents» et les défauts. On ne peut littéralement plus rien se cacher quand nous nous rencontrerons enfin* sourire * Peut-être que nous pouvons passer à nos espoirs et nos rêves? Oh, attends, il y a_ _encore quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, ce qui est un miracle. Je dois dormir sur le côté droit du lit. C'est juste une chose que je dois faire. Donc, si vous devez dormir sur le côté droit aussi, je crains de devoir mettre fin à notre relation en ligne. Soit ça, soit nous allons devoir dormir dans des lits séparés pour le reste de nos vies._

_Était-ce trop présomptueux de ma part?_

_Ce soir, je pense que je vais laisser aller au sommeil t'imaginant en bibliothécaire, ou derrière la sage façade se cache une tigresse au lit. Hmm ... j'ai peut-être un avenir en tant que romancier, non?_

_Bonne nuit ma dame. Fais de beaux rêves._

_Ton chevalier en armure terne_

* * *

_Mon Seigneur StoicByNature,_

_Je suis très heureuse de recevoir ton message et de savoir que tu es de bonne humeur. Je dois avouer maintenant que j'ai lu ce que tu as écrits, je suis moi aussi de bonne humeur. L'histoire de ton fils et ses amis me réjouis et j'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrai le rencontrer. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de partager avec toi d'autre recette. Que penses-tu de celle des Petites croquettes de saumon? Elles sont délicieuses, je te l'assure._

_Quant à vouloir passer ton temps à mettre des sourires sur les visages des enfants », ça me semble être l'un des passe-temps les plus bienveillants. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire, mon seigneur, que tu es, soit Dieu en préserve, soit un clown? Ce qui semble plus qu'inadapté au vu de ta nature. Est-ce trop intrusif ? Tu sembles être un excellent père et une autorité dans le monde du foot, peut-être que tu devrais l'intégrer à tes activités. Oh là là, je crains d'être sur la voie d'une intrusion continue, je vais arrêter là._

_Je ne suis pas certaine du fait que je doive parler de ma position préférée au lit, ça me semble scandaleusement inapproprié. Mais dans l'intérêt de notre connaissance mutuel, et pour éloigner tes craintes, je t'informe que je préfère dormir sur le côté gauche du lit. Là, notre première «presque» désaccord a été évitée._

_Moi ? Un bibliothécaire ? Certes, tu plaisantes. Je rougis au moment où j'écris, mais en réponse à ton commentaire d'être une tigresse au lit, eh bien, tu auras juste à attendre pour voir. Ceci, bien sûr, signifie que tu devras lâcher du lest vis-à-vis de ton besoin de contrôle que tu m'as tant vanté. Comment te titiller par la pensé…_

_Adieu pour aujourd'hui, mon chevalier en l'armure brillante. J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine missive._

_Ta dame (en attente)_

_p / s. Bibliothécaire sexy est une nette amélioration de la go-go danseuse. Mais tu es toujours glacée niveau profession._

_Pp / s. Bien sûr, on peut parler d'espoirs et de rêves. Mais je pense que ce serait beaucoup plus amusant de parler de goûts et dégoûts sexuels. Par exemple, ta position préférée * sourire *. La mienne : moi dessus. Ton tour._

_Ppp / s. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si nous manquons de choses à raconter, on peut toujours s'adonner à mon fantasme avec les menottes. Pas besoin de mots!_

* * *

_Cher BeautyAndBrains,_

_Surenchère. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment j'irais, si nous commençons à parler de sexe. Je suis au travail donc gardes ça pour plus tard. En tapant sur mon portable j'ai juste une douleur dans le dos._

_Quelque part, je doute que tu serras surpris si je te dis que je suis le type de mec, position du missionnaire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas ouvert à l'expérimentation. Peut-être même que je pourrai oublier ce besoin que tout soit sous contrôle. Veux-tu y travailler avec moi? * Sourire *_

_Je dois y aller, quelque chose est arrivé. Ce n'était pas censé être suggestif, en dépit de ce que je sais que tu penses. Je crois que je commence à te connaître._

_Passe une bonne journée. Peut-être que nous pouvons discuter ce soir si je finis vers 9h._

_Y_

_p / s. J'ai vraiment apprécié votre dernier message. Maintenant je vois pourquoi tu penses que la formalité dans l'écriture est sexy._

_Pp / s. Bouchère, boulangère, fabricante de bougies?_

* * *

_Cher StoicByNature,_

_Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais du type position du missionnaire. Je te pensais plus style levrette. Blague! Quant à ta question du contrôle, je serais plus qu'heureuse de travailler sur ça avec toi * me frottant les mains joyeusement *_

_Tu ne manques jamais de me faire sourire, ce qui est toujours un bon point de départ pour toute la journée. Non pour les trois professions, mais c'était hilarant! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je pense que je vais garder ma profession sous mon chapeau jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre._

_Moi? Répondre à un commentaire suggestif? Jamais! Je vais essayer d'être à la maison pour 9h30. On en discutera ensuite._

_Passe une super journée, et essayes de sourire au moins deux fois!_

_X_

_**Je suis désolé,dans l'ancienne publication, mon papa avait publié aussi... Ou plutôt il a suivie mes indication et a collé le texte que je lui avais laissé et ça a donné ça... Deux fois la même chose avec une note différente... Encore désolé :/**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, je suis vraiment désolé pour le bug, de la dernière fois, mon père a suivit les instruction laissé et a copier le texte que je lui ai laissé juste après le miens que je n'avait pas encore publié, et je n'est pas vérifier avant de publier, se qui a donné l'histoire en double avec deux note d'auteur... désolé. **

**Lissez bien la note a la fin du chapitre, elle est importante pour la suite...**

**Chapitre 11**

"Thé?"

«Oui, avec un peu de lait, s'il vous plaît, merci." Emily attendit qu'Hotch est mit un sachet de thé dans la tasse et verse de l'eau chaude dedans, puis qu'il ajoute un peu de lait. Enfin il lui tendit la tasse. "Merci." Elle s'adossa contre une table et souffla sur le liquide bouillant, en le regardant s'occuper de son café.

"Vous semblez moins stressé que d'habitude. Vous quittez le travail à une heure décente. Vous n'avez pas rencontré quelqu'un, si?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton mi-taquin, ne s'attendant pas à se qu'il lui répondre. Hotch ne partageait pas sa vie personnelle avec qui que ce soit.

Il se tourna vers elle, prenant une gorgée de son café. Comme d'habitude, son visage était impénétrable. Alors, elle fut surprise par sa réponse. "Pas techniquement."

"Ah bon?" Elle devait avoir l'air intrigué, car il poursuivi.

«J'ai suis en contacte avec quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré en ligne."

Emily regarda bouche bée. "Pas possible. Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un en ligne? Wow." Elle secoua la tête, estomaqué. «Je n'aurais jamais deviné que vous feriez quelque chose comme ça."

Hotch lui jeta un regard dépité. «Je ne pensais pas que je le ferais, non plus."

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. «Alors, qui est-elle et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?"

«Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponses à l'une de ces questions. Elle est très secrète a se sujet."

"Ah, une femme qui aime à conserver son allure mystérieuse. Avancé discrète. On ne peut être que trop prudent de nos jours."

Il plissa les yeux vers elle. "On dirait que vous en savez plus que vous en dites. Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un en ligne?"

Emily débattu avec elle même, pour savoir si elle devait dire quelque chose. C'est quoi ton problème, ce n'était pas comme si tu devait avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. "En fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment. En ligne," ajouta-t-elle pour clarifier.

"Mais vous ne l'avez pas réellement encore rencontré."

"Non, pas encore. Je suis sûr que nous allons le faire, à un certain stade, mais nous avons beaucoup de plaisir à écrire pour l'instant. Enfin, du moins j'espère, qu'il s'amuse." Elle sourit au souvenir de son plus récent message instantané. "Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous vous amusez avec votre dame mystère?"

"Amusant". Hotch prononcé le mot lentement, comme s'il testait comment le mot sonnait quand il sortait de sa bouche. Un sourire apparut lentement, tandis qu'Emily regardait fasciné le changement de son superviseur. «Je m'amuse vraiment. Je pense qu'une grande partie de cela est dut au fait que je peux juste être moi-même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez faire lorsque vous essayez d'impressionner quelqu'un quand vous la rencontrez pour la première fois."

"Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. C'est libérant, n'est-ce pas? Et il n'y a pas de jugement."

"Ouais." Ils souriaient, en accord l'un avec l'autre.

"Donc est-ce sérieux, cette relation?" Emily surveillé de près Hotch.

Il réfléchit à la question pendant un certain temps. «Avant, je n'aurais pas défini cela comme une relation. Mais je pense que je me risquerais tous de même à dire que c'est le début d'une relation. Il y a certainement un lien. Et je pense qu'elle le sent aussi. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de discussions sur l'avenir ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais nous semblons avoir les mêmes valeurs et les même croyances fondamentales, ce qui est réconfortant. Qu'en pensez-vous? "

"La même chose." Elle sourit. «Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé quelqu'un. Il est poli et courtois, et si gentiment formel. J'ai essayé de l'aider à s'assouplir mais je pense que je commence à lui faire peur." Elle se mit à rire.

Hotch haussa les sourcils. "Ouais, je commence à avoir le même sentiment de panique."

«Oh, votre dame aussi, hein? Elle ressemble à une légende." Emily pencha la tête, se demandant si elle devait prononcer sa prochaine question. Que diable. Il pouvait tout simplement choisir de ne pas répondre. "Alors ... avez-vous tout les deux, enfin vous savez?"

Hotch fronça les sourcils. «Vous savez ... quoi?"

"Euh ... comment dire? ... Est-ce que vous avez essayé le cyber sexe?"

Une chasse d'eau apparut sur ses joues et son regard se décrocha du sien. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un rire lié à son malaise. Elle décida d'avoir pitié de lui. «J'ai un peu perdu l'esprit, vous n'avez pas à répondre."Évidemment, la réponse était un grand pas. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé ça? C'était Hotch, après tout. "Quelqu'un qui a eu une expérience personnelle me dit que ça pouvait être amusant. Et il y a un avantage supplémentaire qu'il n'y a aucune pression." Bon Dieu, venait-elle de dire ça à son chef d'unité?

Il la regarda, son visage aillant retrouvé ses lignes habituelles "Merci pour vos conseils, Prentiss,» dit-il sèchement.

"Vous êtes le bienvenu, monsieur." Elle réussi à garder son expression faciale neutre elle aussi.

Hotch commença à se diriger vers son bureau, puis fit une pause, et revient en arrière. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. "Pour la petite histoire, Emily, je n'ai jamais souffert d'anxiété lié a ma performance. Et je ne doute jamais." L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Emily regarda derrière elle, sans voix pendant un moment. Puis elle secoua la tête. «Je n'en n'ai jamais douté une seconde, monsieur."

**Attention lire, important ! : **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, la prochain chapitre est un chapitre classé M donc il n'apparaitra plus si vous ne sélectionné pas nominal M, sinon vous avait toujours la solution de suivre l'histoire. Merci d'avance. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici le prochain chapitre, désolé s'il reste des fautes... je ne suis pas sur mon ordi, et le seul endroits ou je peux écrie sur celui-ci c'est sur e bloc note, donc, aucune correction... **

**ATTENTION, CHAPITRE CLASSE M ! **

**Vous êtes prévenu, si vous n'aimez pas vous ne lisez pas, un peu de focutisme (quand on sais que j'ai commencé a traduire la fic j'avais 17 ans) si vous êtes mineure, caché vous les yeux ! **

**Chapitre 12**

Wonderwoman1012: Bonjour_ sexy man._

Superman en costume: _Ma dame._

Wonderwoman1012: _As-tu passé une bonne journée?_

Superman en costume: Pas trop mal_. Pour être honnête, la seul chose qui l'ai rendu supportable, c'est l'attente de notre discutions de ce soir._

Wonderwoman1012: _Moi aussi. Alors sais-tu quel jour nous somme aujourd'hui?_

Superman en costume: _Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire quand même? Parce que je serais très déçu de ne pas avoir la chance de te faire un cadeau._

Wonderwoman1012: Oh_, tu es tellement gentil * sourire *. Non, il y à trois mois jour pour jour, je t'ai envoyé mon premier e-mail._

Superman en costume: _Déjà trois mois? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse si longtemps. Et en même temps c'est si court. J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis bien plus longtemps._

Wonderwoman1012: _Je sais. C'est surement parce que nous avons échangé plus d'une centaine d'e-mails._

Superman en costume:_ Çaparait incroyable. Avant de te connaitre, je n'avez jamais envoyez d'e-mail de se genre._

Wonderwoman1012: _Non, juste du genre rapports * sourire *_

Superman en costume: _Si tu n'étais pas là , je n'aurais jamais su a quel point j'étais flexible. Ma vie aurait été au combien terne et insatisfaite._

Wonderwoman1012: _Whoa, c'est que ... non, ce n'est pas possible._

Superman en costume: _Quoi?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Est-ce que ton sens de l'humour se présentant de nouveau?_

Superman en costume: _Peut-être juste pour un très bref instant._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ha, je t'ai dis que j'avais des compétences en dépoussiérage assez impressionnante._

Superman en costume: _Et que tu étaismodeste aussi._

Wonderwoman1012: _Oh, tu es a fond ce soir._

Superman en costume: _Merci * sourire léger * Alors, es-ce que, par hasard, tu porterais la même tenue que la première fois que nous avons eu une conversation?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Soudain mon état de semi somnolence c'est totalement estompait. Est-ce que tu vas me parler de manière plus cochonne? S'il te plaît dis moi que c'est ce que tu vas faire, s'il te plaît?_

Superman en costume: _Ok ... ce n'étais pas tout à fait ce que j'attendais. Je ne pensais pas que cette question (maintenant je me rends compte que c'était incroyablement suggestif) conduirait à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas ... je pourrais être très mauvais pour se qui est de parler de cette manière._

Wonderwoman1012: _Dans un sens, permet moi d'en douter. Les mots font parti de ton métier, après tout. Donc, tu n'a jamais fait sexting avant?_ : D

Superman en costume: J_e n'ai jamais participé à un appel téléphonique cochon. Donc , non, certainement pas sexting. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lire "Comment sexter pour les nuls"._

Wonderwoman1012: _Tu t'es souvenu de mon premier e-mail! * Perfore l'air avec son poing * Sérieusement, même si ça pourrait être amusant un peu, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise._

Superman en costume: _Eh bien, ça ne me dérange pas si nous essayons ..._

Wonderwoman1012: _Vraiment?_

Superman en costume: _Vraiment. Je suis vraiment intrigué. Il suffit de ne pas rire si je suis un peu maladroit._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ne t'inquiéter pas, je te promets d'être gentille. * Clin d'oeil *_

Superman en costume: _Alors ... qu'est ce que tu portes?_

Wonderwoman1012: _LOL, es-tu sûr que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant?_

Superman en costume: _Maintenant, je suis gêné._

Wonderwoman1012: _Je suis désolé. * Sourire * Tout ce que je porte c'est une culottes. Culotte en dentelle bordeaux avec un ruban blanc enfilés dans la ceinture._

Longue pause.

Superman en costume: * _expirant * Je viens d'avoir une image soudaine de toi. Du moins, comme j'imagine que tu es._

Wonderwoman1012: _Je suis sexy?_

Superman en costume: _Incroyablement sexy ._

Wonderwoman1012: _Je suis allongé sur le lit, l'aire conditionné souffle de l'air frais sur mon corps. Cela devrait me rafraîchir, mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne peux pas parce que je suis juste excité par toi. Par ton contacte._

Superman en costume: _J'aurais aimé être là avec toi._

Wonderwoman1012: _Et si tu étais la, que ferais-tu?_

Superman en costume: _D'abord , je voudrais t'embrasser, très lentement, très soigneusement. Comme si nous avions tout notre temps._

Wonderwoman1012: _Mmm ... J'aime comment ça sonne._

Superman en costume: _Alors je voudrais t'enlever tes vêtements et te retourner pour te coucher sur le ventre. J'appuierais des baisers sur tout ton dos et tes bras, me déplaçant lentement vers le bas sur tes hanches, à travers tes cuisses, et en bas de tes mollets._

Wonderwoman1012: * _gémissement * Ne t'arrêtes pas. S'il te plaît._

Superman en costume: _Puis je te tournerais et t'embrasserais de la tête aux pieds, en accordant une attention particulière à tes seins. Es-ce que tu te touches?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Oui._

Superman en costume: _Dites-moi comment tu te sens._

Wonderwoman1012: _Je me sens tellement bien. Je fourmille partout, surtout là où se trouve ma main. Je me caresse, en imaginant que c'est ta main sur moi._

Superman en costume: _C'est vrai, ma main est sur toi, mes doigts effleurant ta chaleur humide. Es-tu mouillé?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Très humide._

Superman en costume: _Je glisse mon doigt du milieu en toi. Tu es si douce et lisse, t'accrochant fermement à mon doigt. Je commence à te caresser avec mon doigt, dedans, dehors et je t'entends gémir, m'encourager. J'ajoute un autre doigt, et comme je l'ai déjà fait je pousse mes doigts en toi, je presse le talon de ma main sur ton point sensible. Au début, mes coups sont lents et doux. Ensuite, ils deviennent plus rapides et plus dure, presque rugueux. Je pousse toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, tu éclates dans mes bras. Comme tu reviens sur terre, je te donne un autre doux baiser._

Très longue pause.

Superman en costume: _Es-tu encore là?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Ouf. Ouais._

Superman en costume: _Était-ce ... es-ce que ça va?_

Wonderwoman1012: _C'était plus que correct. Tu étais incroyable. Merci pour le soulagement du stress._

Superman en costume: _Tu veux dire que ..._

Wonderwoman1012: _Mmmmmm ... je l'ai fais. C'était le but, n'est-ce pas?_

Superman en costume: _Oui, mais pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que je pouvais réussir._

Wonderwoman1012: _Oh, chérie, crois-moi, tu as réussis. J'ai un énorme sourire sur le visage en ce moment._

Superman en costume: _Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu sembles avoir cet effet sur moi * sourire *_

Wonderwoman1012: _Tu aurais pu me tromper! Alors, est-ce mon tour?_

Superman en costume: _Tu n'es pas obligé. Vraiment._

Wonderwoman1012: _J'en ai envi. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je le fasse?_

Superman en costume: _Je ne vais pas mentir, je suis très tenté, mais je ne sais pas si je peux. Je suppose que je dois encore travailler sur mes inhibitions. Désolé._

Wonderwoman1012: _Il n'y a absolument pas à être désolé. Alors peux-tu me dire quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu t'es masturbé?_

Superman en costume: _Wow. Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot. Euh, je peux invoquer le 5ème amendement?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Non, tu ne peux pas invoquer le 5ème amendement!_

Superman en costume: _Dans ce cas, c'était il y à un moment. Un mois. Et je ne peux pas croire que nous parlons de ça._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ce n'est généralement pas un sujet de conversation pour toi? * sourire * Donc, je suppose que ta spécialité n'est pas le crime sexuel, non?_

Superman en costume: _Eh bien, c'est tous les types de crimes, mais ma vie sexuelle n'est pas un sujet de conversation._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ni ta vie personnelle._

Superman en costume: _C'est perspicace. Tu n'es pas psychiatre par hasard?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Non, mais bien essayé._

Superman en costume: _Je pensais que tu n'étais pas du genre timide * sourire *_

Wonderwoman1012: _Je dois te garder intéressés en quelque sorte, non? Je suis désolé, je suis épuisé. Et super somnolente, surtout après notre petite d'activité. Cela te dérangerais si nous continuons une autre fois?_

Superman en costume: _Bien sûr que non._

Wonderwoman1012: _Et peut-être que tu me laisseras te retourner la faveur, alors?_

Superman en costume: _Peut-être._

Wonderwoman1012: _Ooh, qui es le timide maintenant?_

Superman en costume: _Bonsoir Mme impertinente._

Wonderwoman1012: _Bonne nuit M. Mon-Talent-Caché-Est-Le-Sexting._

Superman en costume: _Est-ce techniquement du sexting si nous avons une conversation internet?_

Wonderwoman1012: _Tu as vraiment ded'avocat._

Superman en costume: _Bonne nuit * ostensiblement *_

Wonderwoman1012: * _sourire * Bonne nuit._


End file.
